A new world than ours
by Evil Wanda
Summary: When Frollo and Esmeralda is pull in Martin's world, everything new to them and Esmeralda is scare of Frollo and the new world. Will she forgive him and face the world or be scare forever? 1982 film of Hunchback Martin and Angle my OC
1. Chapter 1

1482, in a stinking cell of the Bastille, a young woman was chain to a wall, her ankle was hurting from by torture, her name is Esmeralda. She was tried and convicted of the murder of Phoebus, but it was not her, it was the Archdeacon of Notre Dame, Dom Claude Frollo that kill Phoebus.

In another time 2011, on a island, in a living room, voices could be hear.

"Now me and Angle will be gone for couple hours get groceries" a voice called.

"Okay" another voice said.

"Plase, don't touch of the Book, Lorna" the first voice ordered.

"I wouldn't, Martin" Lorna, the second voce answered.

"Okay" Martin, the first voice answered walk out.

"We be back" Angle , the third voice called close the door behind him.

"Now where that 1982 Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Lorna asked look for a DVD. "There it…next to the Book" pick the DVD up when the book fell and open up to a page. "Now what?" look at the page. "From a different time than ours, two people will come and help to the shinies and the chosen one defeated the shadows". She bend down, pick it up and close it, she put it on the coffle table and put the DVD in and start to watch then feel sleep.

Back in 1842, Esmeralda is cold and hungry, she don't know what today it is. The door scraped open on rusty hinges, as she slowly awoke from the boneless stupor into which she had fallen. Turning dim eyes to the tiny shaft of light now intruding into the shadowy cell, she could just make out the outline of a man in robes, hood up.

"What do you want?" she ask. "Who are you?" as the man look over her.

""A priest," it answered simply, and Esmeralda felt herself roused slightly. The voice was soothing and calm, assuring her of its reality. "Tell me, are you prepared?"

"For what?"

"For death"

"I'm very cold, I want to go away from here, monsieur **(1)**"

"I can help, you need to only follow me"

"You" while the priest raised his hands to his hood, flicking it back, as ash-blonde hair and piercing blue eyes afire with desperation and burning met her own, youthful features gleaming in the dim light. She grape, it was the Archdeacon. "Oh…dear God…I beg you, leave me be" begged as he kneed down to level with her.

"I can't"

"What have I done for you to hate me so?" broke down cry.

"I don't hate you," he breathed. "As God is my witness, and the Devil my undoing, I love you". Esmeralda look at him. "Can't you even conceive of that? Yes, I who was once consumed by devotion to God…the sins of the flesh, the gross things of this Earth, they never touched me. And then…that morning I first saw you, a creature so beautiful, God would have chosen you before the virgin! Your eyes, so dark and radiant, hair glistening like threads of gold…" while there a whisper start. _"…_I was enchanted" Frollo was still talking even when the whisper was talking "I was bewitched, yes and I knew, I knew at once this was the Devil's doing! This was Satan reaching out for me, but I was helpless, quite helpless. And I remain so" he trailed off, quietly now, the passion in his voice dying to be replacing by an intense, burning urgency as she turned away from him again. The whisper get loud_. _"What is that?" look around to see a bring light that circle them. It brought them to the island

Back in 2011, Lorna start to woke up by a light that was coming from the Book.

"What the heck?" she ask get up when the light get bright.

"From a different time than ours, two people will come and help to the shinies and the chosen defeated the shadows" a whisper called out as light dim away, leaven a man and woman in it's place.

"Dom Claude Frollo" Lorna said look at Frollo. "Esmeralda" look at Esmeralda. "Blonde is going to kill me" sat down.

"Where are we?" Frollo asked not knowing of Lorna.

"I don't know" Esmeralda answered still scare.

"You two are in the year 2011" Lorna answered as they look at her.

"Who are you?" Frollo asked.

"I'm Lorna Dane aka Polaris" Lorna answered. "You on a island call Genosha".

"What is Polaris?" Frollo asked.

"It my mutant's name" Lorna answered.

"What a mutant?" Esmeralda asked.

"People who power" Lorna answered. "It was God's chose" look at Frollo. "Sat down and I explanted what happen" as they sat down.

Two hours later, Lorna pound tea for Frollo and Esmeralda.

"So you told us that a book brought us here?" Frollo asked.

"Yes, the Book is call Book of Changes, cause it easer itself when it know the Shadows are around" Lorna answered.

"What are Shadows?" Esmeralda take a slip of tea.

"Parts of Ghost that are left behind, eat the guilty from the ghost" Lorna answered shuddered at the thought of the shadows. "They can be only defeated by the shines and the chosen one"

"Then what are shinies?" Frollo asked.

"I don't know, I only know about the ghost and the Shadows" Lorna answered. The door start to open.

"Lorna, we home" Angle's voice called as they stand up to saw a young man with bags in his arms. "Lorna, why do I saw Frollo and Esmeralda?" close the door behind him. He put the bags down on a table.

"I…The Book brought them" Lorna answered.

"The Book?" Angle asked.

"Yes, and who are you?" Frollo asked stand in font Esmeralda

"I'm Angle Higurashi" Angle answered. "Blonde is going kill you"

"I know" Lorna called as the door open again and a girl walk in with short hair and pair of sunglass on walk in. She was wear a tan duster.

"Angle, my great-aunt is outside widow again" she called.

"I take care of it, Blonde" Angle added walk out again. The girl take off the sunglass to see Esmeralda and Frollo.

"Lorna, why do I saw Esmeralda and Frollo?" the young girl asked take off the duster.

"The book brought them" Lorna answered.

"Okay" the girl added. "Bonjour, Je suis Hawkins Martin **(2)**"

"Bonjour, je suis Dom Claude Frollo et c'est Esmeralda **(3)**" Frollo called.

"Votre nom est Martin, mais c'est le nomd'un mâle **(4)**" Esmeralda added.

"Je sais, mais il est tradition que le deuxième petit-enfant né nom soit après la première Martin de l'Egypte **(5)**" Martin called.

"Hey, there someone in this room who don't speak or understand Frecnh" Lorna called.

"Sorry" Martin apologized. "Do you speak English?" as Frollo and Esmeralda nodded. "Okay" when they hear a wolf's howl. "Oh, sound like Angle scare that old beg with his howl" look at a window to saw a woman flee from a big black wolf, which was show it's teeth. She open the window as the wolf jump up and step in. She then close the window.

"Get her run" Angle said form back into human.

"Yeah, she going get the Book if it stay in my room" Martin called.

"Why dose he form into a wolf?" Frollo asked. "Dose he have a demon in him?"

"No, he is a demon" Martin answered,

"By gone, demon" Frollo answered hold up his cross.

"I baptize in Lord's name" Angle called.

"Oh, but how?" Frollo asked.

"Family's blood" Angle answered.

"But how do you form in a wolf?" Esmeralda asked.

"I can show you" Martin answered run over to Angle, who look at her when out of nowhere, Martin stomped on his foot.

"Martin" Angle yelled get anger. He start form into a wolf.

"He can form into his wolf demon when he get mad" Martin answered.

"Angle, she was only show" Lorna said clam Angle down. Angle look at her then clam down.

"Okay" Angle called form back.

"Okay, back to the Book, who room it going to still now?" Martin asked.

"I had it last week" Lorna answered.

"I take it" Angle added pick it up.

"What about us?" Esmeralda asked. "Where are we going sleep?"

"Oh, yeah, well, Frollo can stay with Angle and Esmeralda can stay with Lorna" Martin answered light a cigarette.

"Open a window" Angle and Lorna order as Martin roll her eyes and reopen the window.

"What is that?" Frollo asked.

"A cigarette, it help Martin's lungs since she has fire in them" Angle answered.

"Fire in her lungs?" Esmeralda questioned.

"Yeah, I bender fire and have mark of the Phoenix" Martin answered.

"The Phoenix?" Frollo asked.

"The bird that dies in its flames but reborn in it's ashes" Esmeralda answered.

"Yep, the Phoenix and me are one so I can fly and heading myself" Martin added.

"I make dinner" Angle called walk to the kitchen.

"Esmeralda, come on, we going in Martin's closet to see if we can found some cloths" Lorna answered walk to a closet that was nearly the kitchen.

"Should the clothes be in the bedroom?" Frollo asked.

"That closet is for people that need cloths" Angle answered/

"Then where dose Martin keep hers?" Frollo asked.

"In my room, which none is let in" Martin answered burn the butt of the cigarette then blow it into the air.

"Okay, Angle, after you did cooking, is your turn help Frollo to get clothes" Lorna called walk out with Esmeralda, who was wear jeans and a shirt. Her hear was pull up. She was wear flats on her feet.

"Nice" Martin called.

"Martin, where the red wine? I need it" Angle asked look around.

"Ryoko was here, you did the math" Martin answered look thought the TV.

"She drink the all bottle?" Lorna asked.

"Yep" Martin answered.

"Great" Angle called.

"Who Ryoko?" Esmeralda asked.

"Ryoko is one of my friends" Martin answered.

"She a drunker?" Frollo asked.

"Yep" Martin answered "but she learning how to control it"

"Really?" Angle asked.

"Yeah" Martin answered.

"I needing that red wine for dinner" Angle called.

"I get some more from…Magneto's wine caller" Martin answered get up.

"Martin, don't, remember last time?" Lorna asked.

"Yes, but him or your sister catch me" Martin answered walk out the door.

"She a theft?" Frollo asked.

"Yep, the best in the world" Angle answered cut up some vegetablesthen put them in a hot pan. He then cook some rice.

"No, Angle, the best in the universe" Lorna answered get down some dishes.

"Do you need any help?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes, we need to set the table for dinner" Lorna answered handing her some dish down

"Lorna, keep an eye on the vegetables, plase?" Angle asked.

"Sure" Lorna answered. "We wait unite Martin come back with the wine for the meat?"

"Yeah" Angle answered. "Frollo, if you come with me, we can get some clothes for you" take Frollo to the closet.

In the closet, Angle was take some measure from Frollo.

"Okay, I think we have something for you to wear unite we can go shopping" Angle answered look at some clothes.

"Angle, why dose Martin not let anyone in her room?" Frollo asked.

"Martin like her privacy" Angle answered. "If you hear a music come from her room, she listen to it when work" get some shirts out.

"What work?"

"She the pharaoh of Egypt, Queen of All Good and Evil"

"She royal?"

"Yeah, but she don't act like it" get some pants.

"Angle, how can Esmeralda forgive me?"

"Well, you try to kill Phoebus, but I know you had good reason, he is a married man"

"But she was tried for his murder, cause of me. I cause her so more, I want her so much" sat down. Angle stop to look at him

"Frollo, listen, if you want Esmeralda to like you, take it slow" lay a hand on Frollo's shoulder. "Here, try this" handing him some clothes. ""There a change room thought that door" point to a door.

"Thank you" walk to the door.

Outside the closet, Lorna and Esmeralda was setting the table.

"Lorna, why dose Martin will not let anyone in her room?" Esmeralda asked.

"I don't know, she don't like it" Lorna answered when the door flung open and Martin run in with a bottle in her hand. "Something tells me that my sister saw you" as Martin use her power to close the door.

"Hold this" Martin ordered handing the bottle to Esmeralda while she rub her hands together.

"Martin, don't even think about it" Lorna called as Martin's hands change to a red color.

"Martin, open this door" a female voice ordered pounding on the door.

"Sorry, Wanda, but no" Martin answered when the all door become a scarlet color then Martin use her power on the door. 

"Angle, Martin and Wanda's power are in use again, this time on the door" Lorna called as Angle walk out.

"Martin, let Wanda in" Angle order as Martin begin to open the door. "Not before you both undo your powers" as the colors disappear and Martin open the door. A woman in scarlet color walk in.

"How many time did I have do told you? My father's wine caller is not for you" the woman said.

"Wanda, I will pay for it" Martin called to the woman name Wanda, Lorna's haft-sister aka Scarlet Witch

"Wanda, you know Martin will pay for the wine" Angle called. "Even when me and Lorna told her not do" as Esmeralda hide behind Lorna, but Wanda saw her.

"Who is that behind, Lorna?" Wanda asked.

"Wanda, meets Esmeralda" Martin introduced.

"Esmeralda from Hunchback of Notre Dame?" Wanda asked. "**MARTIN**" as Martin hide behind counter when a hex was throw.

"Wanda, clamed down, I make dinner" Angle ordered.

"The book brought them" Lorna answered.

"Them?" Wanda asked look at Martin, who look over the counter.

"Yes, Dom Claude Frollo" Martin answered.

"Where is he then?" Wanda damaged.

"Change into normal clothes" Angle answered take the bottle from Esmeralda and pour on the meat that was there and put it in the oven.. "Martin, pay Wanda while I go check on Frollo" as Martin take out her wallet and give Wanda about $1,000 dollar while Angle went to check on Frollo.

In the bathroom, Frollo was in his long underwear, look at the clothes that Angle give him when there was knock on the door.

"Hey, Frollo, are you okay in there?" Angle's voice asked.

"I need some help" Frollo answered as Angle walk in. "I hear woman's voice, who is she?" 

"Wanda, Lorna's haft-sister aka Scarlet Witch" Angle answered.

"Is she a witch?"

"That her mutant's name" look at Frollo then the clothes. "Here, let me help you" take the clothes. "This are pants, they cover your legs like tights" handing pair of blue jeans back to Frollo and watch him put them on. "Good, I know you can put on a shirt" handing a black shirt to him and watch him once again "Nice, here are some shoes and socks" given him a pair of black shoes and socks. Frollo put them on. "now, we have to do something with that tonsure?".

"Why?"

"Frollo, you are in a different world, none going around with a tonsure anymore"

"Okay" as Angle look around for something,

"Found it" hold a bottle of hair growth. "Okay, I need put some dips of this on your head" dipped three of the hair growth on Frollo and wait for a minute when the hair come back in. "There, we finish" let Frollo look in a minor.

"I look young" as Angle nodded.

"Come on, I have to check on the meat" both walk out to hear loud gun shoot from the TV. "Martin, turn down the volume" look at Martin, who was deeply in a video game. Esmeralda was watch but turn her head when Martin kill someone. Wanda was drink some wine.

"What is she doing?" Frollo asked.

"She playing a video game call "Halo: Reach" Lorna answered put some ice tea on the table.

"Who she play against?" Angle asked.

"Untouchables" Lorna answered.

"Sorry, Rogue, but you are dead" Martin called kill the person. The person was Angle's sister, Rogue, the untouchable and one of Martin's friends and she want a rematch.

"Told my sister you play again after dinner" Angle ordered as Martin nodded and turn off the game.

"So how we going told Magneto about Frollo and Esmeralda?" Martin asked after doing pray

"You have told my father" Wanda answered cut her meat.

"You know he will think this was my fault" Martin said pound some tea.

"Angle, this food is good" Frollo called.

"Thanks, I love to cook" Angle thanks.

"So, Martin, can you told us what the shinies are?" Esmeralda ask Martin, who look at her than Lorna, who smiled then look away.

"Shinies are ghost children that have crossed over into the Light" Martin answered eat some vegetables**.**

"And the shadows are fear them?" Frollo asked eating some of his meat.

"Yes, for there are more shinies then shadows and with the help of the chosen one, the shinies will defeated the shadows forever" Martin answered.

"Who the chosen?" Esmeralda asked.

"Me" Martin answered get up to put her dish in the sinks.

"You?" Esmeralda and Frollo asked. 

"Yes" Martin answered.

"How?" Frollo asked.

"I'm a child of light and dark" Martin answered refilled her cup. Angle and Lorna were clean up. "Can we pleases change the subject about the shadows?"

"Find" Angle called.

"How about we watch a movie before going to bed?" Lorna asked.

"Movie?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yeah, they like plays but better, there is action, adventure" Martin answered jump on the counter. Lorna throw some apples to her but Martin cut them in half with a knife she dross from her feet.

"Get down from there" Angle ordered as Martin did a front flip and landing in a chair.

"Wow" Esmeralda and Frollo said while clapping.

"Merci **(6)**" Martin called sat down. "There are drama, musical, and Lorna's favorite, romance" as Angle sigh.

"Some of the movies are have lot of blood in them, have you forgetter and I know some people don't like blood" Angle added.

"So? You like _Sweeney Todd_, and that had lot of blood in" Martin called.

"Sweeney Todd?" Frollo asked.

"I told you later" Martin answered. "How about we watch _Pirates of the Caribbean_?" as Lorna and Wanda nodded.

"What that about?" Esmeralda asked watch Martin got up and put in a DVD.

"Well, it about an Blacksmith name Will Turner teams up with eccentric pirate Captain Jack Sparrow to save his love, the governor's daughter, from Jack's former pirate allies, who are now undead." Martin answered.

"It sound interesting" Esmeralda said.

"You going love Captain Jack Sparrow" Martin smiled. "He is so hot" as the movie start.

Two hours, Martin and Wanda feel sleep in their chair when Esmeralda and Lorna were talk about the movie. Frollo and Angle were watch the movie when it ending.

"That was good movie" Frollo called.

"Yeah, all _Pirates of the Caribbean_ movies are good" Angle answered.

"And that Captain is hot" Esmeralda smiled as Lorna nodded.

"I better wake up Wanda and than, we can go my room, Esmeralda" Lorna smiled wake up her sister, who get up.

"But who going wake up Martin?" Frollo asked.

"I do it" Angle answered walk over to Martin, who reach out to grabbing his arm and flip him on his back. "I forget, she can flip people in her sleep."

"Martin, get up" Wanda ordered as Martin open her eyes to saw Angle on the floor, rub his back.

"Angle, why are you on the floor?" Martin asked get up.

"You flip him in your sleep" Frollo answered.

"He try wake me up?" Martin asked.

"Yep" Lorna answered.

"Angle, you know better than to wake me up" Martin joked.

"Yeah, come on, Frollo, let go" Angle called grabbing the book.

"Don't forget to leaven shine out for the Shinies" Martin order walk in her room and lock the door behind.

"She really like her privacy" Esmeralda called walk out with the others.

"Yeah" Wanda added.

"Martin work hard for be a queen" Angle called. "She need her privacy" as Wanda nodded and went to her room.

"Good-night, gentlemen" Lorna called walk in her room with Esmeralda.

"Night" Angle said walk down the hall to his room with Frollo.

In Angle's room, Angle open the door and put the book in a safe place with shines around it.

"You must don't want those Shadows to have the book" Frollo said.

"Yeah" Angle answered. "You can have the bed, I sleep on the coach"

"Do you have any night clothes I can use?"

"Take off your shirt and sleep in your pants" take off his shirt and shoes and lay on the coach. "We get some clean clothes in the morning"

"Okay, good nigh and may the lord watch over you through the night" Frollo said as they went to sleep.

While in Lorna's room. Lorna let Esmeralda have a the bed and pair of pj and they both went to sleep.

In Martin's room, Martin was up and was look at night sky, she had a feeling that something more evil was coming.

"The shadows are coming stronger" she said to a light beside her.

"Yes, but the Shinies and you are the stronger than them, you have good heart" the light answered.

"Then told me, why is Frollo and Esmeralda here? How can they help me?" Martin asked.

"Love" the light answered.

"Love?"

"Yes, their love for each other will give you and the Shinies the power to defeated the shadows" as Martin look at the light to see it gone.

"God, I hate it when she dose that" walk to her bed and lay down.

To be counting

1. Monsieur: sir

2:Bonjour, Je suis Hawkins Martin: Hello, I am Martin Hawkins

3. Bonjour, je suis Dom Claude Frollo et c'est Esmeralda: Hello, I'm Dom Claude Frollo and this is Esmeralda

4. Votre nom est Martin, mais c'est le nomd'un mâle: Your name is Martin, but that is a gut name

5. Je sais, mais il est tradition que le deuxième petit-enfant né nom soit après la première Martin de l'Egypte: I know, but it is tradition that the

second grandchild born after the first name is Martin from Egypt

6. Merci: Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

Morning come to the island. Light shine through Martin's widow. Martin rolls way from the light when her alarm clock starts to bleep. She look at it for a minute then reach out and turn off, she cover her head and feel back sleep when there was knock on the door.

"Martin, time to up" a voice called in southern accent keep knock on the door.

"Five more minutes, Bella" Martin answered.

"I made pancakes" Bella called as Martin get up and run to the door.

"Pancakes, you made pancakes?" Martin asked open her door little to saw a woman she once hate but come a friend, Belladonna Boudreaux.

"Yes, but if you back to bed" Bella said laugh as Martin shock her head.

"Let me brought on my robe" Martin ordered close the door to grabbing a robe from foot of the bed and reopens the door then walks out, closes and relocks the door behind her.

In the dinner room, Bella put down a plate of pancakes in front of Martin and herself.

"So what are you going do today?" Bella asked cut a piece.

"I have to talk with Magneto" Martin answered eat her pancake when the window open and a wide animal walk in. "Hey, Claw, you hungry?" as the animal nodded while Bella cut up a piece, put some meat in it and put it in a blown then on a floor for the animal.

"Eat up, boy" Bella called as the animal start to eat. "Why do you have talk to Magneto?"

"The book brought two people to help me and the shines" Martin answered.

"Karai is going kill you" Bella answered.

"If she found out" Martin added.

"So who are those two people that book brought?"

"Don Claude Frollo and Esmeralda" as Bella stop eating to look at Martin.

"How can they help? From what I know, Esmeralda is fear of Frollo"

"They need to feel in love"

"Please, told me you are not plane to get them together?" as Martin smiled. "I thought you promise Karai not be a match maker"

"So? I try to get Angle and Lorna together" as Claw look at her then went back to eating when the door open and Angle walk in with Frollo, both shirtless. "Now, they need more muscle and bow ties, but we have own Chip and Dale" joke with Bella, who laugh. Angle groaned at them.

"What Chip and Dale and who are you?" Frollo asked.

"Frollo, this is Belladonna Boudreaux and you don't want know what is Chip and Dale" Angle answered walk in the closet with Frollo, who spot Claw.

"What is that?" Frollo asked.

"Claw, my velociraptar" Martin answered. "Don't worry; he will not hunt you if you don't hunt me". That right, Claw is a velociraptar, a destroy dinosaur that Martin befriend.

"Come on, Frollo, let changes" Angle called.

"When you told Magneto, let me use camera" Bella smiled as Claw laid his head on Martin's thigh.

"No" Martin answered pat Claw while the door reopen and Lorna and Esmeralda walk in.

"Good morning Martin, hi Bella" Lorna greeted.

"Morning Lorna" Bella smiled as Claw look up.

"Oh, Bella, This is Esmeralda" Lorna introduced Esmeralda and Bella, who nodded to each other. "And that is Claw, friendly velociraptar" as Claw small Esmeralda then rub her. "Oh, he likes you" smiled pat Claw. "Where are Angle and Frollo? I knock on Angle's door" while Martin and Bella point to the closet.

"You miss Martin's joke about Chip and Dale" Bella smiled.

"What Chip and Dale?" Esmeralda asked. Martin start laugh while Lorna and Bella blush.

"I'm lady, and I will not tell another woman of Chip and Dale" Bella said fan herself.

"Find, I do it" Martin called about to get up when Bella force her back down while Lorna whispered what Chip and Dale is to Esmeralda, who was blush.

"And they don't get arrested for it?" Esmeralda asked as Lorna shocks her head no.

"And how do you know about Chip and Dale, Martin?" Lorna asked.

"My friends" Martin answered.

"I forget that one of them will tell you everything" Lorna sighed when Angle and Frollo walk out with clean clothes. "Okay, come on, Esmeralda, we have changed your clothes from yesterday for today" walk into the closet with Esmeralda to change. Angle and Frollo step aside and bow at them, the girls giggled while Martin smiled.

"Croissants?" Martin asked as Frollo and Angle nodded but was watch the closet door when Martin and Bella throw croissants to them.

"Hey" Angle called cover his head when Martin keeps throw. "You are one dead Pharaoh" pick up a croissant, throwing it back but Claw catch it with his mouth and eat it

"Okay, I going to changes then talk to Magneto" Martin called walk to her door, unlock and walk in close the door and relock behind her.

In Martin's room, she changes her pjs to a black shirt, a pair of dark blue hip-hugger jeans, put on a belt around the jeans, run a hand through her hair. She grabbing a pair of black Converse and put them on, quick grabbing her wallet, cell phone, IPod, a pack of her cigarette and a lighter and her shades than unlock her door and walk out.

Back in dinner room, Martin was looking around to saw what everyone was doing. Angle and Frollo were talk, Lorna and Esmeralda come out of the closet with new clothes while Bella was putting the dish in the dishwasher and Claws was standing beside the window.

"Really" Martin called as they look at her. "Okay, let go and hope Magneto is good mood this morning" walk out with the other and lock the door behind them, not before grabbing her duster. "Angle, do you have the book with you? I don't my grand-aunt getting it" as Angle show the book from bag he had. "Good, I need to show the page to Magneto".

Outside, Martin put her shades and duster on and walking on when she stop. Frollo and Esmeralda stop and look at her.

"Martin, is there something wrong?" Frollo asked while out of nowhere, a big ball of fire was coming at them and Martin step in front in and bending the fire into the air and make it disappear.

"Told you, mates, Martin can make fire disappear before it can harm someone" an Australia voice called as Martin smiled.

"John, you show me how to do that" Martin called back to a mutant that had a flamethrower on his back waving at her with young mutants around him.

"Who that?" Esmeralda asked.

"St. John Allerdyce a.k.a. Pyro" Bella answered.

"One of Martin's old teacher and close friend" Angle added.

"I talk to you later" Martin called as John nodded.

"Come on, Martin, my father is busy man" Lorna ordered walk off with the other

"I coming" Martin called run to catch up to them.

In front of two big doors that lead to the throne room, a blue woman was read some pagers when the gang shows up.

"What do you do this time, Martin?" the woman asked.

"This times nothing, Mystique" Martin answered.

"Who are they?" Mystique asked look Frollo and Esmeralda.

"Dom Claude Frollo and Esmeralda" Martin answered while Mystique look at her. "The book brought them" as Mystique nodded then start to beating her softly with the pager, which made her laugh.

"She laugh?" Frollo asked as Lorna, Bella, and Angle nodding. They know Mystique will not hunt Martin.

"But she get a beating?" Esmeralda question.

"Mystique is play with her" Bella answered as Mystique get Martin in a head lock but Martin get out.

"I need to saw Magneto to talk bout those two" Martin called. "What is his mood today?".

"I don't know, he be in the throne room since this morning" Mystiques answered.

"He must have the read the pager, Kelly has new machine that hunt mutants down" Lorna added. "And no, Martin, you can't go and "talk" to Kelly" as Martin groaned when the doors open.

"He wait for you" Mystiques called.

"Angle, book" Martin ordered as Angle handing Martin the book then watch her walk in and the doors close behind her.

In the throne, Martin walk up to man sat on a throne made of metal

"Morning, Magneto" Martin greeting to the man know was Magneto smile at her.

"Martin, the sun had rise and you are here, what do you do?" he asked.

"First once, nothing but the book of Changes do" Martin answered.

"What?"

"Last night while me and Angle were get shopping, Lorna was in the live room when the book start to grow and pull two people from the movie she was watching"

"What?"

"Here" handing him the book so he can read. Couple minutes later, Magneto look at her to saw her nodded.

"Who are those people that book brought?" as Martin went to the door and step out to get Frollo and Esmeralda then walk back in with both.

"Magneto, meet Don Claude Frollo and Esmeralda" Martin introduced as Magneto get up. Esmeralda hid behind Martin while Frollo look at him.

"Greetings, and welcome to Genosha" Magneto greeted flaw over to them when Martin step aside that feared Esmeralda.

"Don't worry, he is not going harm you" Martin said.

"Hello" Frollo called shock hands with Magneto when Esmeralda walk over to Martin and talk quite to her in French, which Martin answered back.

"Are you two doing over there?" Magneto asked as Martin look over to him.

"Yeah" Martin answered walk over to him. Esmeralda walk behind Martin.

"Well, sine you two are here for while, Martin, Angle, Bella and Lorna will be your legal guardian unite Martin and the shines defeated the shadows" Magneto said as everyone nodded. "There are some place on my island that none going to" look at Martin, who was smirking as Frollo and Esmeralda nodded. "Good, I hope you enjoy your stay" once again, they nodded. "And you stay out of trouble" look at Martin, who once again smirking and walk out with Frollo and Esmeralda.

Outside, Martin, Frollo and Esmeralda walk out to saw Lorna and Angle share a IPod with Claw lay down at their feet while Bella was talking to Mystiques, who them.

"How did it go?" Bella asked.

"Find, but we have keep eye on them" Martin answered.

"So what are we going doing now?" Esmeralda asked stand closet to Lorna.

"Well, I have some pagers that need I have to look over so I be busy unite Bella call me for lunch" Martin added put a cigarette in her mouth and light it while walk away with Claw.

"Frollo, you can with me, I need some help move some boxes" Angle called walk away with Frollo. "While we did that, I can update you on what new in the world then yours".

"Esmeralda, you can come with me and help me with the rose gardens" Lorna called take Esmeralda to the gardens while Bella went to some laundry.

In Martin's room, she put in her Ipod in a pair of speaker and music start then look at some pager when a light appear beside her.

"I have some bad news" the light called as Martin look up.

"What?"

"The Shadow have an chosen one of their own"

"Who is it?"

"Someone you been try to defeated, they give him back his power" as Martin's heart sop. She know do good who the light was talk about, more evil then the shadows.

"Yasha"

"Yes, he prepared to fight you"

"If he prepared, I better did the same" get up and walk to inform the others.

"I pray to God that Shadows and Yasha will lost so you can be free and live the life you want" the light prayed then lighted the all room when it feel the shadow had enter, draw them back into the darkness then disappear.

To be counting


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Esmeralda and Frollo were adjusting to Genosha. Esmeralda spent most of her time with Lorna, who was teaching her to read and write. Frollo was use his time with Angel, who was told him there more thing to learn than from the Bible. Martin was busy, training, she wants to teach Esmeralda, Lorna and Frollo had to fight.

"I won't be there protection you guys" Martin argued. "Yasha will kill without a thought" added as Angle look at her over his book.

"Martin, you will stop him" Angel added as Martin spins her Bo staff in font then behind her. "And beside, you and your grandfather take away his power and the council of evil banished him from Earth and will be kill on spot if he come back" as Frollo look at her closely to see her eyes changes to red but change to their normal color.

"Angel, he can reason with the council to give back his power then he can come here" Martin argued once again.

"Martin, you make big deal of nothings, you're the most powerful and strong mutant in the entire universe" Lorna said water the roses.

"True, but I know what Yasha can do at first hand so does Angel" Martin remembered Angle, who looks away in thought.

"What is she talking about?" Frollo asked drink some tea that Bella made.

"Remember that scar on my back you ask couple night ago?" Angel asked as Frollo nodded. "It was because of Yasha, he give to me when I was proctor my sister and her friends"

"Rogue, Nadira, Karai, Kagura, and Ryoko were badly hunted and I was barely standing, Yasha was throwing lighting balls everywhere" Martin added. "He was about to finish me off when Angel come and fight him off" leaning against a tree, look at the horizon, try no remember what happen next when Angle take over.

"When I kick Yasha to the ground, I turn around to see how the girls where. They okay, but Martin was barely consciousness when I feel something hit my back and now then I know, I was unconsciousness" Angel informed.

"Yasha hit Angel on the back when he was check on us, and give him that scar" Martin added taking a breather.

"My Lord, does he ever have a heart?" Esmeralda asked.

"No" Martin answered.

"What are we talking about?" Bella asked appear with new tea and a soda for Martin. Wanda was with her.

"Martin try get to training us for protection reason" Frollo answered pour the new tea.

"Protected from whom?" Bella ask once again pour some tea herself.

"Someone name Yasha" Esmeralda answered when Bella drop her cup.

"Yasha has retuned?" Bella ask look at Martin, who nodded.

"He is the shadows' choose one" Martin added. "I am gone free running" run off.

"Free running?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yeah, she runs and jumper from roof top to roof top" Angel answered.

"Angel, is true that Yasha is back?" Bella asked pick the piece of the broken cup.

"Fear so, we may barely saw Martin anymore sine Yasha is the shadows' choose one" Angel answered.

"Going be like Apocalypse over again, she will training night and day" Bella said sat down.

"Apocalypse, who that?" Lorna asked not knowing anything from Martin's past.

"He was mutant from Ancient Egypt , he want to create the world in his looking, in other words, turn humans in mutants by use a device call Eye of Ages" Angel answered.

"What happen to him?" Frollo asked.

"Apocalypse tried to power the device, he was weakened, and his high priests, afraid of his power, imprisoned him in the Eye of Ages and then took him to the top of the Himalayan Mountains and imprisoned him behind three doors., unite he hypnotist someone name Mesmero, who enlist the aid of Jean, Kurt, Kitty and Even, friends of Martin, to get three ring that make a key, unlock the first door, then that buster use my sister to get power for him, he try to left the tome when Martin use her power to stop but they were both equaling match, but somehow, he beat her, cause her to find a way to put him in the tome" Angel answered take breather. "She had to defile him the way her ancestor, the first female Martin that was pharaoh at time, did, by re trap him in the Eye of Ages" finished the story.

"She really don't like people knowing about her past, dose she?" Frollo asked as Angel and Bella nodded.

"So she will final away to stop Yasha?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yeah, even if it kills her like almost like Apocalypse did" Angel answered.

"I have to call Karai and told her" Bella called walk away.

"Angel, are you okay?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah, Martin going to kill me when she hear what I did you about" Angel answered get up and lean on the tree Martin was using.

"She will not, will she?" Frollo asked Esmeralda, who shrugged, not knowing. Since they been here for couple weeks, Frollo had stop use his archdeacon power to get her, and start trade her like lady and a equaled

"Angel, Martin will not kill you" Wanda said.

"Yeah" Angel smiled get off the tree.

"How dose Martin do this free running?' Esmeralda asked.

"You don't want know" Lorna answered.

With Martin, she teleport herself to a desert site that had building that no use, she take out her Ipod then start run and swing off a ladder then run and jump down on couple of steps then jump into an open window and run and jump and slide down couple of railing and coming down to the end take a breather.

"Much better" Martin smiled sat down.

"You get better" a voice called as Martin look up to see the light she talk to.

"Any news on the shadows?" Martin asked.

"Nothing, the shadow are hide and felling off of more children ghost" the light answered as Martin sat down on a step.

"Great, what am I going do?" Martin asked.

"I don't know" the light answered. "I must go" disappear as Martin get up.

"Come out, shadow, I sense you" Martin ordered as dark cold shadows circle around her, try to harm her but was stop when light shine off her, force them back. In a voice that she vow she will never use, in a deep dark voice, she order. "**YOU CAN TELL YAHSA THAT I'M REALLY FOR HIM**" as the shadows run to tells their choose one. Martin shocks her head, in her normal voice, she said. "I thought we agree, you don't use your voice" to no one in particular. "Now I know how Rouge feelings with voices in her head" teleport back to the island.

Back on the island, Martin walk thought the hallway when something stops her.

"Where were you?" An old voice asked.

"Please told me, how is it your busy where I was?" Martin question turn to a woman.

"I am your great aunt and the princess of Egypt" the woman answered.

"You are not the princess of Egypt anymore, that my little sister" Martin augured.

"She is not of royal blood; nether, is your older brother, but your grandfather let it" the woman argued.

"They need a family and we had given them a family" Martin yelled

"I think they should not have been name the prince and princess of Egypt" the woman shouted back form a whip from water.

"Don't even think fight against me, last person who do that it was banished and power was taking away" make her hands form fire around them.

"What is going here?" Angel's voice asked run up them with Lorna.

"Nothing" Martin answered clam down, making the fire disappear.

"We hear yelled" Lorna added lay a hand on Martin's arm.

"I was wander where she want off" the woman answered.

"Martin told us" Angel said stand protection of Lorna and Martin. His eyes were change to red.

"Angle, relax" Lorna called.

"He will relax after his form in to his wolf" Martin smiled. Her grandaunt walk away, not wants to deal with Angel.

"What do she said to make you angry?" Lorna asked.

"Oh, said that my brother and sister should not be call prince and princes of Egypt' Martin answered.

"She is so heartless" Angel called.

"Come on, Bella watch Esmeralda" Lorna said walk as Angel and Martin follow.

Outside, Esmeralda was read a book that Martin let her bough. It was call "Marked" by P.C. Cast and her daughter. She must say she love it, a girl was mark and now has to going to a house for vampire. She was so deep in to that she don't hear Bella call her name, but when she feel a hand on her shoulder, she grabbing and flap the person on their back to saw it was Lorna.

"Lorna, I am sorry" Esmeralda called help Lorna up.

"It okay" Lorna smiled. "I saw that Martin show you how to flap someone?"

"Yeah, she use me lot to learn it" Esmeralda smiled. "So what goes on?"

"Angel and Martin are at the theater with Frollo and want me to get you" Lorna answered walk away with Esmeralda.

At the theater, they walk in to hear soft piano music play.

"Who play?" Esmeralda asked look for the person to see young girl that like look Angle but has white bangs. Angel and Frollo were moving pros from the stage. "Where is Martin?"

"I don't know" Lorna answered. "Hey Rogue" as the girl look up to saw Esmeralda hide behind Lorna.

"Hey Lorna, who are she? My bro don't tell me that your father let new mutant here" Rogue asked going back to play the piano.

"She not a mutant, she human and I take you meets Don Claude Frollo" Lorna answered.

"Don Claude Frollo as in _the Hunchback of Notre Dame_, Don Claude Frollo?" Rogue asked hit a wrong note. Angel stops what he was doing to see his sister piss off.

"Oh, boy, cover your ears soon" Angel called.

"Why?" Frollo asked.

"Do it" Angel order cover his ears so Frollo did what he was do.

"**MARTIN**" Rogue yelled as Lorna and Esmeralda quick cover their ears.

"What?" Martin's voice echoed from the theater.

"Where are you?" Rogue asked look around.

"Why?" Martin asked.

"Cause I want to kill you" Rogue answered as Martin jump from the catwalk to appear behind her.

"For what? I don't anything" Martin called making Rogue jump.

"What do I told you about appear me?" Rogue asked.

"Do I listen?" Martin smiled walk around her.

"What I going do with you?" Rogue asked.

"Love me" Martin answered.

"Man, sis, I think you finally broke my ear drum" Angel joke.

"Don't even joke with me, Angel Higurashi or I going told mam and pop about the car" Rogue called.

"What car?" Angel asked.

"You know what car" Rogue answered.

"Esmeralda, meet Angel's little sister, Rogue Higurashi, she a demon and a mutant" Martin called

"What power?" Esmeralda asked as Rogue went back to play the piano when Esmeralda notice that she was wear long clothes and gloves. "You are the Untouchables?"

"Yes, I am the mutant name the Untouchables" Rogue answered as Martin lay her chine on her shoulder. "Have you warmed-up?" as Martin nodded. "Okay, Angel, she is really" as Angel nodded.

"All right, Frollo, come off the stage, you two are going to enjoy this" Angel ordered as Frollo and Esmeralda step off to watch Martin get to the center of the stage.

"Really" Martin called as Rogue plays some notes. Frollo and Esmeralda hear some the greatest voice singing.

Martin:

I know there's someone somewhere  
>Someone who's sure to find me soon<br>After the rain goes there are rainbows  
>I'll find my rainbow soon<br>Soon it won't be just pretend  
>Soon a happy ending<br>Love, can you hear me  
>If you're near me<br>Sing your song  
>Sure and strong<br>And soon.

"Wow" Esmeralda smiled clap her hands as Martin bow.

"Thanks" Martin thanked as Rogue and Angel smiled.

"So, Esme, told me, how you and Frollo were brought here?" Rogue asked.

"Esme?" Esmeralda asked.

"It a nickname, I have many of them" Martin answered.

"Oh, well, a book brought us" Esmeralda answered as Rogue hit a wrong key again while Martin and Angle look at each other then try walk away.

"**MARTIN CLEPOPORAL ROSESMARY HAWKS, ANGEL FRANK HIGURASHI, GET BACK HERE**" Rogue yelled as Martin and Angle stop. "What book is she taking about?" as Martin and Angel shrugged their shoulders. "Find, you two will not talk, but I knows someone will" look at Lorna, who turn while.

"You weren't?" Lorna asked.

"Try me?" Rogue asking her while take off a glove.

"Okay, it was the Book of Change" Lorna answered scare of Rogue.

"The Book is here?" Rogue asked as Martin try to walk away when she feel someone grabbing back of her duster. "Dose Karai, the leader of our team, know you have the Book?"

"If I said no, what were you done?" Martin asked.

"Kill you" Rogue answered.

"She knows" Martin lied.

"Nice try, blonde, but guess again" a voice called as Martin true and look to saw Asian woman look at her. Rogue let go and walk over to Angel, who was work but they were talking quietly.

"Bella" Martin called as Bella walk out on stage right but seen Martin's look, made a quick turn back. "Karai, Mon aim, what are you doing here?" as the Asian woman name Karai walk to her.

"Bella contacted me" Karai answered.

"Lorna, remember me to give Bella a playing card" Martin reminded to Lorna, who shook her head.

"Martin" Karai called as Martin roll her eyes then look at her best friend.

"Yes?" Martin asked.

"When were you gone to call me and inform that YOU HAVE THE BOOK?" Karai answered yell at Martin.

"Never, Karai, since the Phoenix gives me the power to seen, talk ghosts, shinies, and the shadows, much I love throw my fire at them" Martin answered.

"Martin, the watchers give me the book" Karai called slapped her upside the head.

"And the Phoenix ordering me to take it cause he coming back" Martin called.

"You did not mean?" Karai asked.

"Yes" Martin answered. "But let drop it, where others?" look around for more. "We need to practices for our show"

"Nadira see a dress in clothes store, Kagura went with her to keep eye on her and my credit card" as Rogue and Martin look at her.

"You give Nadira your credit card?" Martin asks.

"She gives me the puppy eye look" Karai answered.

"And where is Ryoko?" Rogue asked.

"She was behind me" Karai answered.

"Oh enjoy, my father's wine is gone by now" Lorna said sarcastically.

"She better not, she made a blood promise to not get drunk" Martin ordered.

"I am not drunk this time" a voice called out of nowhere.

"Ryoko, where are you?" Karai asks look around.

"Come on, Ryoko, show yourself" Angel called as Frollo and Esmeralda stand close that their fingers almost touches.

"Ryoko, I ordered you show yourself, we have practices" Martin ordered. "Oh, by the way, I hear this rumor that Tenchi is going to ask Ayeka out" while something pick her up and starting to shock her.

"What do you mean that princess going to have my Tenchi?" a woman voice asks as Martin smile.

"Get you, Ryoko" Martin smiled as Ryoko let her go when Martin laughing.

"I going get you back one day" Ryoko called as Rogue and Karai shock their heads.

"So who are those two?" Karai asks look at Frollo and Esmeralda.

"Karai, Ryoko, meet Don Claude Frollo and La Esmeralda" Lorna answered. "They are from _Hunchback of Notre Dame_"

"How do those two coming?" Karai asked.

"Promised me that you will not get mad" Martin order.

"How?" Karai asks once again.

"The shinies brought them to me" Martin answered hide behind Angle and Rogue.

"WHAT?" Karai asks as everyone covers their ears.

"Karai, calmed down, I can hear you even outside the door" a voice order as Martin smiled while uncover her ears.

"Kagura" Martin smiled run to hug her demon wind.

"Hey" Kagura hugged back. "Can you stay out of trouble?"

"Mon ami, difficulté à me suit partout où je vais" Martin laugh.

"Martin, you know I don't know French" Kagura called.

"She said "My friend, trouble follows me everywhere I go"" Frollo answered.

"Who are you?" Kagura asked.

"Kagura, promise me that you will not yell" Martin called while Kagura nodded.

"My wind demon friend, I like you meet Don Claude Frollo and Esmeralda" cover her head when she doesn't feel a hit.

"Nadira was right" Kagura called walk to the stage.

"What?" Rogue asked.

"She said that we will meet new people to help the Pharaoh" Kagura answered.

"I forgotten that pink hair friend is from the future" Rogue called.

"Love you too" a voice called.

"Nadira, why don't you tell me that Book will have been Frollo and Esmeralda here?" Karai asked.

"You never asks; you only ask about Martin be here" Nadira answered.

"Pourquoi at-elle avoir les cheveux roses **(1)**?" Frollo asked.

"Elle est née avec elle **(2)**" Martin answered.

"Et le rôle de bijoux sur un oeil? **(3)**?" Esmeralda questioned.

"Idem **(4)**" Martin answered as Nadira and Rogue share a look.

"Hey, some people don't know French" Rogue called.

"And you dating someone who speak French" Martin smiled.

"Did, we broke up" Rogue called.

"They will be back together soon" Martin whisper to Esmeralda and Frollo.

"Goth girls, you six need to practice so Angle, Frollo, out" Bella ordered duck from a card that Martin throw.

"Why?" Angel asked.

"Because this dance is for the girls' boyfriend, which one be back together soon" Bella answered duck again when Rogue throw a pager ball at her.

"Lorna, Esmeralda, come on" Angel order as Esmeralda and Lorna walk out with Angel and Frollo. Bella begin giving ordered.

Outside, they walk; Esmeralda and Frollo were talking to Lorna and Angel about the girls.

"So what are they need practice?" Frollo asked.

"God knows, if I know Martin, they maybe practice for their show" Angel answered.

"A show?" Esmeralda asked.

"Yes, each of the girls sing and dance diffident songs" Lorna answered Esmeralda's question.

"For their boyfriends" Angel adding.

"Karai dating?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah, Leonardo" Angel answered.

"Nice" Lorna smiled.

"And Bella teaching them how to dance to their songs" Angel smiled.

"You don't like some of their dance, do you?" Frollo asked.

"No, Bella may be teaching to them how dance to Pussycat Doll _Jai Ho_" Angel answered.

"I take you don't like how they dance" Frollo added.

"It Martin's dancing I don't like, she was taught how belly dancing" Angel answered.

"Her family tree is from Egypt so she had learned to belly dancing" Lorna added.

"Who side are you on?" Angel asked watch Lorna walk away. "Lorna, you know how I am when it coming to dancing, Martin and Nadira love show skin" try to catch up with her.

"Angel, I would stay away from her for a while" Frollo called.

"Oh, shut up" Angel yelled.

"Angel, listen for one" Esmeralda smiled.

"Like he listens" Frollo joked.

"True, I hope he heal well" Esmeralda smiled walk to a rose bush. "I like here".

"Why?"

"I free here, I can dance without arrest" as a figure in the shadow watch them

"I know, and I sorry for that"

"I accept your apology" as the figure smile but it fade when it saw a shadow gone town Frollo and Esmeralda. The figure shin light to the shadow making it going back into the darks. Martin and her friends walk out, smile and laughing. Angel comes back with a slip on his face.

"I pray that Martin can win this" the figure called disappearing.

To be counting.

1 Pourquoi at-elle avoir les cheveux roses: Why did she have the pink hair?

2 Elle est née avec elle: She was born with it.

3 "Et le rôle de bijoux sur un oeil: And the role of jewelry in one eye?

4 Idem: Same


End file.
